Golden entity 2: The Shadow of Evil
Authors note Hey so Golden entity is back! Yay! (but if it is too short it is probably because I only do small edits a day) but as you probably guessed this continues the story on golden entity where I left off, so enjoy my third pasta as it is under construction! Chapter 1: Haunting experience "Ahahahaha AhAhAhAhA AHAHAHAHAHA" All I could here was his manic laughter. As the flash ended, a dark transparent figure with blood red glowing eyes stepped out of the portal as Gold Steve vanished. He floated up and said "evetS wodahs ma I" Afterwards, he laughed and disappeared with no trace other than a few black particles floating for a few seconds. I translated the message backwards and it said "I AM SHADOW STEVE!". Was this true? did Gold Steve trick us? We believe so. "Oh no! Quick everyone to home base!" I shouted and we all sprinted back to base to find it burnt to a crisp. We saw a sign that said "HAHAHAHA this is my world now!" We all looked at each other and I saw that Mary had a grey rash or her right arm. "Uhhhhhhh, Mary why do you have a grey rash on your right arm?"Jack asked. "What are you tal-OMG!!! WTF!!! (If you remember that quote you are amazing) ''Wha- huh!?" I started to worry about her a little but we ignored it for now ant went to our other cottage that we built a few Minecraft days ago and we found that it was perfectly intact, so we slept in the beds. I woke up to Mary screaming in horror. i rushed out side to ask whats up and I practically screeched as i saw the rash had spread to her right torso... Chapter 2: The plague We discovered that shadow Steve has a special disease and when it spreads all across all of the Steve's or players body, the player gets kicked from the game and shadow Steve takes over the account. The only way to stop it is to wait until the rash spread across their whole body and defeat the possessed character. We were shocked to say the least, then we heard Mary's voice laughing like she was under control, We ran, not looking back and got to a safe place in a cave and set up a little cave house with a furnace, crafting table and 2 beds we went to sleep, and woke up, and went outside to check the surroundings, everything was fine a few chickens, pigs all was fine! until i heard a strange noise... I turned around to see almost next to us Shadow Steve, we darted towards an nearby rock and watched. He looked around a bit and floated away. Me and jack sighed of relief but then we heard a deep and distorted ''"Who's there?" we ducked and saw shadow Steve fly round the corner and land with a almighty *'''CRASH!*' He held out his hand and a massive Black battle axe formed in his hand! Chapter 3: the first round The axe cut through dirt like butter, I heard a deep distorted voice say ''"Come out, come out wherever you are..." I told jack to stay here And equipped my diamond armor and sword. I put a shield i crafted in the second slot and jumped out to challenge shadow Steve to a duel, It went like this, "Hey! you!" Ah! there you are! I've been waiting Oh yeah? Well lets settle this like men! Oh you poor, poor soul.... Suddenly he dashed towards me at abnormal Speed! I just managed to block the attack with my sword making the elusive *''CLANG!* sound, i hit shadow Steve with my shield and knocked him back! I was doing it, I was fighting the most powerful Steve He Roared in anger and his eyes grew more red by the second. I realized when you hit him his power grows, i rushed towards him but the attack phased through him! "What?" i whispered under my breath and he said "''Ha im a ghost, i can turn invincible for a short time" '' then i felt a sharp pain in my side, shadow Steve had got me with his axe! i fell back and got up to see my health bar 1 quarter down. If i didn't have this Armour, i would have been one-shot! ''I Cant get hit, I cant get hit again. ''I thought and sprinted towards my opponent he blocked my attacks at lightning speed! and he swung his heavy axe and I tried to deflect it but the sword flew out my hand! the sword stabbed into the dirt and i ran to retrieve it and did, but i heard shadow Steve's footsteps and ''"Give up boy, your no match for me" "No... NEVER!" i replied and slashed shadow Steve with my sword and hit him in the side Ahh! ''i heard and he fell to his knees and dropped his axe. i ran towards him but i gasped when is saw a black round shield form in his left hand! he whacked me with it and i was knocked back by the blow and was hit in midair by his axe, i was on half a heart... Chapter 4: have mercy he paced up to me and and raised his axe, "''Any last words?" ''he shouted and i said "have..mercy," "''Ha! You really think I'm going to spare you? HAHAHAHAHAHA" '' "But please..." "''Fine... Only this once since i destroyed you" "Thank.....you!" i heard the sound of a item hit the floor and the teleportation of shadow Steve. I slowly rose to my feet to see a healing potion and a note on the floor, i drank the healing potion and regained full health, i read the note and it said Be warned... That was just a test. ''"WILL!!!!!!" huh? i felt a massive force hit me, and turned to see jack on-top of me. "Hey what are you doing bro?" "OMG THAT WAS AMAZ-" "Whoa who whoa calm down! It was just a little battle!" "Oh, I'm sorry." We went back in our little cave house and waited the day out talking about stuff and eating food "So, do you fancy to go on a adventure tomorrow?" "Do I?!" Jack screamed and we laughed and joked around until morning, we walked out and built a massive cobble tower up to mark our house, and set off, i decided to go inside a cave to get some materials to build a machine to help Mary with her shadow plague, we got some stone, Redstone, iron, glass, (Including stained) and some wood when we got out, we looked for a ideal place to start on the machine. We already had the plans for it and it would look kinda like the forest of the hidden portal from the last article. we found a flat desert right next to the house i said "Well, this looks alright" and was given the parts first i built a three block high stone oval and put glass in the other places to make it look like half a pyramid. I put pistons above and two to either-side to lock her in, I broke a hole around the machine and filled it with iron then i started on the Redstone. I put it all around the machine and a bit out on the front, to make sure the connection would make it i put repeaters on certain bits. BOOM! the machine was finished!. Chapter 5: the cure After the machine was finished we set out to find Mary, we ventured for loads of Minecraft days and eventually found, Not her but a different entity, i saw it when i pressed F5, it was hiding behind a tree just looking at us... "Hey wait! I see something!" I said "What is it?" Jack replied And I said "Well its Not Mary, But its a entity i've never seen, Press F5 And you'll see it" *'Presses F5*''' "Oh, yep i see it" It was just a white figure, like just a Steve in all shades of white, i went out of F5 and and approached it. It back off shaking its head on, on, on i heard and stopped and reversed it, and got no, no, no I said "Hey, hey its okay i wont hurt you," i put my sword away and it approached me. It said "evetS tghiL ma I" ''i reversed it and got "I am light Steve" and it said the same to jack. "Hey im William, and this is jack." I said as jack walked to the side of me "''othb ouy teem ot ceiN" i reversed it Blah Blah Blah "Nice to meet you both." "So, have you seen a dark girl with white eyes around?" I asked and he replied "oga setunim wef a ereh dessap tsuj ehs haey hO" '' ok that was a long one but i reversed it to get "''Oh yeah, she just passed a few minutes ago" ''We Thanked him and were about to carry on our way but we heard "''ouy htiw emoc em teL" we reversed it and got "Let me come with you" "Uhhhhhh ok?" i said and he started to walk with us he told us that he was watching us the whole time. He couldn't help us though, Light Steve said he was too weak to do anything his powers were not very strong so he just watched us. we found Mary next to shadow Steve... Chapter 6: A new ally She looked at us, smiling like Jeff the killer Shadow Steve's red eyes flashed and she darted towards us. Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Willzilla2007 Category:Steve